La lettre
by Elenea Eliothiel
Summary: un coeur s'épanche sur du papier..et on retrouve ses poignets ensanglantés...un homme étendu à ses pieds, court rejoindre l'éternité...


**Disclamer** : Passage obligé et cependant très dur car c'est le moment d'admettre que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est pour cela que je suis partie en dépression si souvent..Pauvre de moi…

**Genre** : ben en principe one shot chez moi est synonyme de deathfic, tragédie, enfin tout le truc bien triste lol

**Couples** : surprise surprise…

**La lettre**

La nuit tombait lentement sur la ville qui commençait à s'endormir. Il pleuvait, ça devenait une habitude maintenant…

Assis sur le rebord de fenêtre intérieur, il regardait à l'extérieur, le moindre signe de vie de son coéquipier, son meilleur ami qui manquait à l'appel depuis quelques heures…

De ses yeux de glace, le japonais scrutait un point invisible, laissant vogué ses pensées noires. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, qui osait le déranger alors qu'il n'avait pas le moral ? Qui osait déranger le soldat parfait qui pour une fois laissait l'inquiétude le gagner ?

-« Excuse moi de te déranger Heero mais j'ai cette enveloppe pour toi, je l'ai trouvé en rangeant les affaires de Duo…je ne veux pas t'embêter mon ange mais tu devrais faire ton sac, nous partons demain matin… »

-« Merci Quatre»

Le japonais se leva et prit l'enveloppe blanche immaculée que lui tendait son amant retourna sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il caressa la joue de Quatre qui le regarda un instant et détourna la tête, sachant qu'Heero se mourrait à petit feu depuis le départ de son meilleur ami.

Heero ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et en commença la lecture…

_Cher Heero,… _

_Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc de lire des lettres manuscrites et que tu préférerais un email mais je n'ai besoin que de la plume pour pouvoir épancher mon cœur._

_Epancher mon cœur ? Je vois d'ici le regard étonné que tu as en lisant cette phrase mais ne le sois pas car ce qui va suivre te fera changer d'avis._

_Tu sais Heero, tu es beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour moi, je te porte beaucoup plus que des liens fraternels…Je sais que je ne suis pour toi que le simple Duo Maxwell, enmerdeur à ses heures mais si tu regardes plus loin que les apparences, tu verrais en moi quelqu'un qui brûle d'amour pour toi, quelqu'un qui ne supporte plus de te voir avec un autre…Je sais que Quatre est mon meilleur ami, que c'est quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter pour te rendre heureux mais c'est trop dur. Plus je pense à toi et plus je me dis que cette vie, toi, cette guerre, ce monde, tout ça n'est pas pour moi…je me consume un peu plus chaque jour qui fait…je t'aime et je te le dis par écrit car j'ai toujours trouvé que les mots sur du papier sont plus vrais que les paroles. Tu dois trouver ça lâche de ma part, le grand Shinigami réduit à l'état d'esclave d'amour, de t'écrire mes sentiments alors que tu m'as toujours dis ce que tu pensais de moi en face…Néanmoins, sache que les sentiments sont un côté de moi que je n'arrive pas à exprimer de vive voix, c'est un côté nouveau pour moi , un part d'humanité qui se réveille grâce à toi…Je t'aime Heero comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je sais que ce sont des paroles en l'air car tu es avec Quatre et je sais que vos sentiments sont intenses…je ne t'écris pas pour te demander de m'aimer mais juste pour te dire ce que je ressens et, de ce fait, justifié mon départ._

_Je suis partis et je ne reviendrais pas car je part pour un long voyage…prend bien soin de Deathscynthe car il me manquera beaucoup mais pas autant que toi et les autres…je pars pour me libérer, je pars pour un monde meilleur, je pars pour ma survie…je ne sais quoi ajouter alors je vais conclure cette lettre enflammée par un bref adieu.._

_Prend grand soin de toi, de Quatre et des autres…Restez solidaires, heureux..Ne me pleurez pas où ne me regrettez pas, je ne peux vivre encore à vos côtés…ma souffrance ne laisserais paraître de moi qu'un vulgaire mort vivant…_

_Je te laisse sur ces quelques mots : Je t'aime Hee-chan.._

_Tendrement_

_Duo…._

Heero chiffonna la lettre. Il frappa dans le mur à côté de lui, il frappa jusqu'à s'en faire saigner des les poings…il avait mal mais ne savait pas pourquoi…il sentait qu'une partie de lui-même mourrait en ce moment…il ressentait un peine insurmontable, il avait envie de pleurer, de crier au monde entier que Duo lui manquait déjà….Il lui manquait mais cela signifiait quoi ? Que Duo était plus qu'un « frère d'arme » ?

Heero cessa de détruire le mur et leva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes…

Quatre avait ouvert la porte en entendant les poings dans le mur…L'empâthe se précipita vers son amour et l'encercla de ses bras…

-« Heero qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis moi DIS MOI !!! »

Le japonais lui tendit la lettre chiffonnée et Quatre la lut le plus rapidement possible afin de comprendre le mal être de son amant. A la fin de sa lecture, il lâcha la lettre et comprit…

Le jeune blond avait comprit pourquoi son amour pleurait tant…il avait comprit que Heero aimait Duo du plus profond de son cœur…il avait comprit que le japonais avait fait une erreur dans la choix de son partenaire..Malheureusement, il était un peu tard pour avoir des remords…

Quatre se leva d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux…

-« Va le rejoindre, il n'est peut être pas trop tard, va et dépêche toi »

Heero le regarda et acquiesça car il comprit ce que Quatre avait saisit depuis tout à l'heure..

-« Et toi ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi aller tu devrais déjà être dehors »

Heero lui sourit faiblement, prit un manteau et sortit au pas de course….Malgré la pluie et le froid, il savait où il allait, il savait où Duo avait pour habitude de se rendre quand celui-ci n'allait pas bien. Il arriva au pied du pont, sur la plage.

Le japonais courrait si vite qu'il tomba à terre et vit que Duo ne bougeait pas, pourtant, il semblait regarder dans sa direction. Le soldat parfait se releva et rejoignit son amour.

-« Du… »

Heero tomba à genoux, découvrant les poignets ensanglantés du Shinigami qui avaient cessé de se vider du liquide vermeil.

-« NON NON !!!!! »

Pourquoi il avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours en sachant qu'il le découvrirait là ? Pourquoi avait-il osé le laisser seul ici, le laisser crier de tout son soul le désespoir qui s'insinuait à présent dans son être ? Il avait tellement mal, mal de vivre, mal d'amour, il ne savait plus quoi faire….la tête dans la sable, il pleurait la peine, la misère de futile vie de combattant insensible…il pleurait l'amour et la haine, il pleurait la vie et la mort….

Il avait envie de le revoir en vie, il avait envie de le serrer dans les bras, de lui montrer à quel point il l'avait aimé et à quel point cette flamme était encore vivace même après sa mort…

Heero ne pouvait pas concevoir la mort de son ange, de sa lumière, d'une des parties de son être, de son âme….

Le japonais, d'habitude si fort face à l'adversité, déposait les armes, laissait tomber son masque d'insensible pour revêtir son naturel.

Il prit le couteau que Duo avait tint quelques temps plus tôt afin de mettre fin à ses jours…

Il regarda l'arme blanche devenue rouge et se transperça l'abdomen sans retenue. Il tomba à terre, épuisé moralement et sous le coup de la douleur lancinante qui prenait place à présent dans son ventre…Sa vue s'assombrit et il céda à la séduction de la Mort…il lui semblait qu'elle arborait le visage de Duo…simple rêve transitoire entre la vie et la Mort ou le Shinigami était vraiment fils de Mort ?

Peu importe, il savait à présent qu'il allait le rejoindre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et la Mort ne sera pas la pour les séparer puisqu'elle les aura réunit à jamais…

**Owari….**

**Me tapez pas SVP, j'avais envie de faire crever du personnage…écoutez ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais tué personne alors si vous plait un review ?**

**Les gboys : Vraiment morbide la meuf**

**Elenëa : Jvous retiens pour une prochaines fic nyark !!!**

**Les Gboys : Oupssss.**


End file.
